Ash's Secret
by Vannilliaify
Summary: (crossdressed Ash ketchum) Original blonde Ashley Ketchum!Gary Oak has always bested Ashley Ketchum at a battle. He seems so stuck up, but Pikachu finds out why he acts like that. Ashley is shocked to find out what Red does to Gary, and instantly, Ashley's attitude towards him shifts. Rated T for mild cussing-Yaoi-Palletshipping-R&R! I don't own Pokemon or any characters from it!
1. After battle…

"That damn trainer!"

Ashley huffed as she walked into the PokèMon center, yet again beaten by Gary Oak.

"What the hell is Gary's problem?!"

She spat, pissed off. Ashley then took her pokeballs that contained her fainted pokemon out of his pocket.

"Just give me a minute, and they'll be good as new!"

Nurse Joy chimed, loading the pokeballs onto the tray. Sure enough, after a few minutes, they were good as new.

"Here you go!~"

Joy then handed the pokeballs back to Ashley, and Pikachu beamed. She rolled her eyes at Pikachu's happy-go-lucky attitude, and did NOT want to deal with him.

Pikachu must've noticed this, because he narrowed his eyes at her. He then flicked his ears, most likely because he thought he heard a sound. Just seconds later, Pikachu was out the door, running in the direction leading to Viridian forest.

~…Few minutes later…~

Pikachu followed the sound of crying as if it were a trail of muddy footprints leading to a crime scene. He was hot on its trail, and eventually, found the source of the crying. Ashley followed close behind, Pikachu unaware of this fact.

And to be honest, Pikachu was shocked to see it was Gary being tormented and bullied by Red. He was being lashed with a whip repeatedly.

It was NOT a very pretty sight, for Gary was a bloody mess. He had a busted lip, his hair was messier than usual, and he looked as if he were a terrified, abused 3 year old, by the way he was trying to huddle for protection. His back and chest were covered in bluish-black bruises, as well as some on his face. One of his eyes was swollen shut from a hard core punch, and he had more bleeding gashes than you could count all over his body.

Pikachu gaped, unable to process how Gary Oak ever got to be such a horrible, mangled sight.

"Pika!" Pikachu roared.

Red stopped scratching him, and had pinned Gary against the tree, and proceeded beating the ever loving crap out of him.

"Pl-please s-to-p-p!"

Gary wailed, trying to talk.

"Aww, does the widdle baby want me to stop?"

Red taunted, and grinned evilly.

" Yeah righ-"

He was cut off by Pikachu delivering a can of kickass electricity, shocking him violently. Red gasped, and fell to the ground, blood now pouring from his mouth. From behind a tree, Ashley had witnessed all of that horrid event, and ran over to Gary.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!"


	2. A life at stake!

"Gary! Are you okay?"

Ashley urgently spoke, obviously very worried.

"Can you hear me? Gary, can you hear my voice?!"

She then looked for a pulse, but froze with terror. It was incredibly weak-in fact, almost completely non-existent.

"A-ashley…?"

Gary trembled weakly, then coughed up a copious amount of blood. He barely whimpered, and began to slip away.

"Gary, stay with me!"

Gary wasn't responding, and Ashley, who was now horrified, began to go into panic-mode overdrive.

"Stay with me! Please! You can't sleep!"

Gary tried his best to stay awake and not sleep, while Ashley picked his limp and numb body up. She had now positioned Gary in his arms to where Gary was laying his head on his chest, both arms folded over his stomach.

"Ashley…please…m-make the p-ain-n st-a-p…"  
Gary whimpered, and Ashley began to cry. It was too much seeing Gary in so much pain. Even if he was her 'arch rival', he did not deserve to be merciessly mv eaten like this.

"Don't worry," she cooed,"I'll help, okay?"

Gary managed to force a weak smile, then passed out cold.

"Charizard!" Ashley yelled, and a bright white light zipped from the pokeball.

"…"

"Get me to Pallet Town! HURRY!"

Charizard sensed it was urgent, and obeyed without question for once.

Within minutes, they arrived at Ashley's house. She thanked Charizard, and ran into the house with Gary.


	3. Apologizing

**Okay, in the next chapter, Gary will ask to go dating with Ashley. That is all I'm gonna Say! Ttyl~3**

* * *

As soon as Ashley practically busted the door down, Delia, hed mother gasped with horror.

"What happened to Gary?!"

"Just call 911!" Ashley frantically screamed. Her mother nodded, and immediately dialed the number. Shortly after, an ambulance arrived, and Gary was lifted into a stretcher.

Gary weakly trembled, and began whimpering. Ashley tried comforting him by telling him everything was alright, and, after several minutes, looked at her mom with a pleading look.

"M-mom? Can I go with h-him?"

"Sure sweetie," she replied. The paramedics began boarding Gary onto the vehicle, and Ashley boarded it with them.

"Ash-l-ley…"

Gary softly whimpered.

"It…hurts…make the p-ain go a-w-way…"

Ashley had to stop herself from crying again, and began stroking his hair. As she did this, she softly whispered,

"I know, Gary. I know…"

~…one day later…~

Gary awoke, feeling awfully stiff. He stretched, and noticed a girl with pretty blonde hair laying her head down on the table beside the hospital bed. Her dress was orange, had red shoes, and wore a pink bow, too.

"Huh? Ashley?" Gary blinked, confused.

_Didn't Ashley hate him?_

Ashley stirred, and awoke with a yawn. She stretched, and noticed me.

"G-Gary! Your awake!" She exclaimed, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks.

"I was so worried I'd lose you…"

"B-but I thought you hated me…"

"Huh?"

Ashley blinked in confusion. She then realized Gary didn't really have a family, and she dropped a smile to a sad look of guilt. She somehow managed to forget the fact, and now she felt like she had been the douche bag all along, not Gary.

"I'm sorry I treated you badly," Ashley bit her lip to attempt to keep in the tears.

"I didn't know you'd…get…hurt…"

She sadly looked away, and Gary felt a ping of sadness for Ashley. He felt terrible for calling her all those nasty, vile names.

He needed to apologize.

"…Ashley?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you like the way I did."

Ashley then looked at Gary like she was slightly doubtful.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Ashley smiled, and Gary returned it with a lopsided smile, too. Her hazel eyes sparkled, and he admired it.

_She was so freaking adorable when she smiled like that._

_Who knew that apologizing could make such a huge difference?_


	4. Taxi ride

**Well…okay, as promised, I said I would have Gary ask Ashley out. So I'm gonna skip the hospital events because quite frankly, I can't think of what to write about their time.**

* * *

Ashley shivered as she waited for the taxi outside. She noticed Gary looked tired, and he was barely able to walk straight.

"Imma fall now…" Gary giggled crazily, for no reason at all. Ashley caught him, and he blushed.

"Um…"

He silently marveled at how pretty Ashley's eyes were, and her beautiful rosy cheeks(etc.)…

She grabbed Gary and held him like she did before, like he was a baby or something.

~9 min. Later~

Ashley carried Gary out to the taxi she had called, while Gary was lightly sleeping in her arms. She carefully sat Gary down on the seat, and then loaded herself into the Taxi. As she did so, Gary stirred awake.

"Ugh…my neck hurts…"

Gary groaned, and he rubbed his bruised neck. Ashley quietly looked out the window, trying to hide her face from Gary. He looked at her, and decided to try and make things a little less awkward.

"So…uhh…thanks for rescuing me, I guess," Gary stated, rubbing his neck.

"No problem…"

"I mean, a lot of people say I'm just a worthless d-"

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! You're not worthless…well…at least not to me…"

Ashley bit her lip and blushed furiously, turning her head so (hopefully) Gary couldn't see. He was purely surprised, and very shocked.

_She liked him back?_

"Y-you like me?"

"Yeah…but you probably think I'm stupid now, don't you?"

"No, actually, I like you too."

"R-really?!"

Ashley beamed with happiness, and Gary nodded 'yes'.

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"


End file.
